Ultrasound imaging and/or other contrast imaging is commonly performed by a clinician using a hand held probe which is positioned adjacent to a patient. However, the effective use of a hand held probe is limited by frame-to-frame variability in the images produced, occupational health hazards, and the inability to monitor an organ of interest during exercise induced stress. These limitations can seriously and deleteriously affect the utility of the ultrasound/contrast imaging technique.
Frame-to-frame variability in the images arises from movement of the probe between successive images. To minimize distortions resulting from frame-to-frame variability, the probe must be maintained in a steady orientation relative to the patient. For example, when imaging a patient's heart, 5 to 10 cardiac cycles are typically needed for contrast myocardial perfusion to occur before the next ultrasound wave is emitted. Since a cardiac cycle typically is about 1 second in duration, a clinician must be able to steadily hold a probe for 5 to 10 seconds between successive e.g. ultrasonic emissions. Movement of the probe during that time period will result in frame-to-frame variability between images and cardiac views obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,231 B1 discloses an apparatus for holding a probe and a method for using the same. The apparatus comprises a body portion having a longitudinal bore and a membrane holder positioned over a first end of the body portion. The membrane holder defines an aperture which is covered by a membrane. A receptacle for receiving the probe is rotatably positioned within the longitudinal bore of the body portion at a second end of the body portion. The membrane, membrane holder, body portion, receptacle, and probe define a sealed chamber for containing a contacting medium.
US 2003/0195420 A1 discloses a probe holder for reducing medical probe contamination. The probe holder comprises a holder for an ultrasonic probe adapted for skin-interrogation of tissues subjacent to a skin interrogation site. The holder is adapted to fit at least an interrogation surface of said ultrasonic probe, and the holder includes a securing portion for securing said holder to said ultrasonic probe and an interrogation window in acoustic alignment with at least a section of said interrogation surface, and a sono-lucent film covering said interrogation window.
US 2004087851 discloses an apparatus for orienting and maintaining the orientation of soft tissue, comprising: a frame defining an opening, the frame configured to orient and immobilize an area of soft tissue positioned on one side of the opening; an attachment mechanism to secure the frame to an attachment region defined by the area of soft tissue or by a skin surface overlying the area of soft tissue, to facilitate orienting and immobilizing the area of soft tissue; and an imaging device to image the area of soft tissue.
US 2008208060 discloses an acoustic coupler for use with an ultrasound probe by a surgeon as a diagnostic tool. The invention provides an acoustic, coupler for use with an ultrasound probe for imaging an anatomical structure, comprising a member that is capable of being sterilized, is acoustically neutral, and is in vivo biocompatible, and comprises: (a) a first surface adapted to receive and fix the position of an ultrasound probe head relative to the member, to ensure the correct orientation of the probe head in relation to the anatomical structure during imaging: and (b) a second surface opposed to the first surface, the second surface being shaped to substantially conform to the contour of the anatomical structure.
An improved means for improving imaging of a bodily organ of a human or an animal such as of the heart would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and/or reliable and/or expedient means and use would be advantageous.